This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that is maintained by a maintenance worker.
An image forming apparatus may be delivered to a user after being set up by a maintenance worker. Therefore, the maintenance worker is given authority beforehand equivalent to that of an administrator user for performing maintenance work capable of changing all settings.
After an image forming apparatus has been delivered, the administrator user often performs security settings such as setting access authority, disabling USB connections and the like. This is because often confidential user information such as confidential documents, address books and the like is stored on the image forming apparatus.
Even in cases when a maintenance worker performs maintenance of an image forming apparatus in order to maintain performance of the image forming apparatus or to repair problems, measures must be taken to prevent leakage of confidential information. Therefore, methods such as allowing only certified maintenance workers to perform maintenance work, or outputting maintenance information to an external terminal belonging to a maintenance worker in order that maintenance information need not be printed have been proposed.